just a story
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Hidupnya hanya berisi kepalsuan, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa gadis itu. gadis dengan segala kehancuran tanpa seorangpun mengerti. Gadis yang selalu menutup diri dari segalanya. Adakah seseorang yang mampu membuat gadis itu hidup kembali?
1. Chapter 1

_**JUST A STORY**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : M  
**_

 _ **Genre : drama, crime, friendship, family, romance may be**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sakura.." Semua di dalam ruangan hening meskipun ada puluhan manusia di dalamnya. Mereka diam seolah menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan— lebih tepatnya perkenalan singkat gadis bermanik emerald yang berdiri di depan kelas bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyxs. Pria dewasa yang merupakan guru di kelas itu memandang gadis itu seolah menunggu kata yang mungkin akan di ucapkan selanjutnya namun gadis itu diam tak berniat berkenalan lebih lanjut membuat semua orang jengah.

"Marga?" Tanya salah seorang gadis berambut pirang berkucir empat.

"Tak ada." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki marga. Setidaknya ibumu mempunyai marga." Sahut gadis pirang ponytail bernada mengejek.

"Tidak." Jawaban gadis buble gum membuat semua riuh.

"Oh.. jadi kau anak haram?" Komentar gadis berambut merah.

"Dia mungkin anak buangan Karin." Sahut gadis pirang ponitail.

"Hahahaa.. Lihat.,rambutnya aneh mungkin dia alien.." Ucapan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik memicu semua murid tertawa.

"Hai.. kau cukup cantik Sakura-chan, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak memiliki payudara yang besar seperti Hinata. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa membantumu agar payudaramu bisa tumbuh." Komentar lelaki pirang mirip rubah dengan vulgarnya diiringi tawa merendahkan dari semua orang. Pemuda reven di sampingnya hanya menggumankan sesuatu dan gadis berambut indigo di depannya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Cukup, Naruto kau—" Ucapan Iruka-sensei terputus dengan perkataan gadis musim semi.

"Siapa diriku dan semua tentang diriku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Aku tidak butuh komentar atau pun bantuan yg sebenarnya tidak perlu dari kalian. Aku selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dan juga sekolahan. Jadi berhentilah berkomentar ataupun mencoba dekat denganku dan aku tidak ingin mengenal kalian atau pun menanggapi kalian karena aku tidak berminat berteman dengan kalian ataupun berkenalan dengan kalian." Semua yang mendengar pengakuan gadis itu sedikit shock.

"Oke, ada dua murid baru disini. Giliranmu Nara, perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik." Iruka-sensei menyadarkan semua muridnya dan memberi isyarat pada pemuda berambut gelap di kucir atas.

"Nara Shikamaru, dari sekolah khusus putra Iwagakure." Guru itu menghela nafas mendengar perkenalan singkat dari murid barunya—lagi.

.

.

.

 **Shikamaru POV :**

Seminggu berada di sekolah baruku aku sudah mampu menghafal semua yang terjadi di kelas ini. Di sini semua murid suka membully murid yang lemah. Ada gadis pirang —Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Karin—gadis merah berkacamata yang selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut namun yang mengherankan mereka juga berteman baik, dan juga Rei Temari—gadis pirang sombong— mereka selalu mencari masalah. Mereka mempunyai kelompok atau bisa disebut pengikut masing-masing. Namun mereka bertiga tak jarang bisa bekerjasama dalam beberapa hal. Misalnya saja membully. Ketiga gadis itu juga sering mengolok-olok gadis indigo pendiam. Bahkan saat ini aku melihat si gadis pirang bercepol itu sedang mengambil ponsel gadis indigo yang ku tahu bernama Hyuga Hinata. Aku merasa kasian pada gadis itu, namun aku terlalu malas berurusan dengan para gadis. Dan gadis aneh pink itu selalu menghilang saat istirahat. Tidak jarang dia menjadi bahan Ledekan di kelas ini, tapi dia selalu membalasnya dengan kata yang tajam. Dia orang yang pendiam dan jarang bicara. Kadang jika dirinya di jaili anak-anak lain dia hanya diam dan menerima, tapi ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya maka kata-kata tajam yang mampu membungkam semua orang yang keluar. Dia selalu pandai dalam mrmbalikan ucapan orang dengan tajamnya.

Dan aku selalu berada di pojok kelas dan tidur itu lebih menarik meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa tidur dan malah memperhatikan drama pembullyan di kelas ini seperti saat ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam berwajah pucat itu mendekati Yamanaka dan mencium bibirnya tanpa merasa canggung di depan umum. Menjijikan sekali. Shimurai Sai, kekasih Yamanaka yang kulihat itu seorang playboy yang bercumbu dengan banyak gadis. Namun Yamanaka terlalu bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Kurasa dia hanya menutup mata dan telinga karena terlalu mencintainya. Dasar bodoh. Yamanaka dan Shimurai keluar entah kemana. Sasuke dan si bodoh Naruto bersama pemuda berambut merah dan dua pemuda berambut coklat masuk kekelas. Mereka sama saja dengan para gadis itu. Para lelaki yang kurang kerjaan yang membully murid lemah dengan kata-kata kasar mereka. Dan ucapan mereka akan sangat di dengar oleh para gadis dan mereka akan dengan senang hati menuruti ucapan mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hyuga Neji diam saja dan malah ikut membully gadis indigo yang kutahu sepupunya. Dia akan tersenyum sinis setelah melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka kurasa. Sementara Uzumaki Karin dengan Sasuke mereka dekat namun aku tidak tahu pasti apa mereka berpacaran. Aku pikir mereka berpacaran. Namikaze dan Rei Temari memang berpacaran namun kurasa hubungan mereka aneh. Seolah ada penjara tak kasat mata yang memaksa mereka untuk saling mencintai. Diantara mereka Rei Gaara lah yang paling pendiam diantara mereka. Dia diam tidak ikut membully namun juga tidak menolong. Dia orang yang sulit di tebak. Dia adik bungsu kembaran Rei Temari. Mereka kembar tiga, unik bukan. Rei Temari, Rei Kankuro dan Rei Gaara, mereka kembar namun terlihat sangat berbeda. Anak menteri perekonomian, Sabaku Miyazaki dan Rei Karura.

Kenapa aku malah mengurus dan memperhatikan mereka, merepotkan sekali.

Aku keluar melewati mereka. Mereka tidak akan menghalangiku. Aku anak dari kepala kepolisian di Konoha dan _kecacatanku_ tida—belum, _mungkin_ — terlihat oleh mereka.

Aku menuju atap berharap di sana ada ketenangan. Namun aku menemukan gadis pink aneh tengah tertidur bersandar di dinding. Aku pikir dia makan di sini bukan tidur. Ketika aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak satu meter darinya, dia tidak terganggu dan masih terlelap.

Jika di lihat gadis ini cantik. Rambut pink panjangnya di kepang kendur disamping—mungkin karena dia selalu menaruh rambutnya di sisi kanan. Manik emeraldnya seperti kosong. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti seorang yang sedang menunggu kematian. Jika dilihat secara intens aku seperti teringat seseorang...tapi entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku tersentak ketika dia tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya, dia terbangun tapi dia belum menyadari keberadaanku dan pergi keluar atap tanpa memandang aku. Ku rasa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Gadis itu benar-benar aneh. Pikiranku buyar ketika bel berbunyi dan aku kembali ke kelas.

 **Shikamaru POV end.**

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan ehh?" Tanya datar pemuda reven dengan seringainya.

"Ahh.. mungkin dia hanya cari muka saja Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis berambut merah menyala masih memegang ponsel yang terlihat mahal.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan masuk kelas. Seperti seekor anjing yang mendapat tulang di depan pintu dan tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum mendapat daging segar." Karin dan Temari terlihat marah.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai berniat melawan ehh?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu. Tapi aku mengatakan sebenarnya. Kalian tak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang menyiksa gadis tak bersalah."

"Kau.." tanpa di duga pemuda reven itu mencekeram kerah Sakura namun sedetik kemudian dia menghempaskan gadis itu kasar tapi tidak sampai terjatuh.

 **Temari POV:**

Mati kau gadis pink. _**Pecundang**_ adalah kata tersensitive bagi Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali menyiksa gadis itu. Padahal gadis itu cukup diam dan selalu menghilang, tapi terkadang kata-katanya cukup menyebalkan. Ku rasa di sini Sasuke-kun yang selalu ikut permainan kami mulai bermain sendiri. Biasanya dia hanya mengikuti Karin dan pengikutnya ataupun kami− orang-orang popular menyiksa siapa yang kami anggap pantas. Mungkin aku jahat. Ya, itulah aku. Apa peduliku? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan atas semua ini. Entahlah. Dan di sini aku melihat Sasuke-kun memilki dendam pada gadis itu. Aku bisa melihat di matanya.

"Ternyata semua tentang Uchiha itu benar." Apa yang dia katakan?

"Apa maksudmu jalang!" Kali ini Karin benar-benar marah aku tahu itu.

"Semua Uchiha itu pecundang yang hanya bisa bersikap kasar pada anak kecil dan seorang wanita." Sialan, gadis pink itu racun. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu terjadi pembunuhan masal ketika seorang anak berulang tahun dan hanya dua orang Uchiha yang selamat sementara satu Uchiha kabur entah kemana. Ku rasa mereka−para Uchiha, tidak bisa melindungi ataupun mendidik anak mereka menjadi seorang yang baik hati." Sial, dia tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Siapa Sakura ini? Aku lihat Sasuke-kun benar-benar membanting gadis ini hingga tersungkur dan menabrak sisi meja. Mukanya sudah merah padam menandakan dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau−"

"Aku hanya membaca artikel itu. melihat reaksimu sepertinya aku benar." Aku lihat Sakura mencoba berdiri. Kelas terasa lenggang. Semua diam. Tentu saja, hanya orang gila yang berani bersuara jika sang uchiha marah. Kulihat Sasuke-kun mendekati gadis itu.

"Tutup mulutmu jalang." Oke, sepertinya gadis itu akan selalu menjadi santapan Sasuke-kun setiap harinya. Dia membuat Sasuke-kun semakin membencinya. Sasuke-kun mengangkat tangannya, oh tidak dia akan meninju gadis itu.

"Cukup Sasuke. Hentikan, dia perempuan. Ingat itu." oh, terimakasih pacar tampanku yang menahan tangan Sasuke-kun agar tidak meninju gadis gila itu.

Naruto-kun itu bagai alarm untuk si Uchiha. Mereka selalu bersama dari kecil. Dan hanya Naruto yang memahami Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas. Untung hari ini Genma-sensei ada urusan jadi kelas tanpa guru.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu jalang!" Karin berteriak marah pada Sakura dan pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto-kun. Sai dan Ino dating dan bertanya ada apa namun akuy acuhkan dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengikutiku.

 **Temari POV end.**

"Ka-kau taka pa Sa-sakura-san." Gadis indigo itu bertanya takut pada gadis musim semi namun di abaikannya. Gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membuka buku untuk di bacanya. Hinata hanya memandang heran gadis itu dan ikut duduk di kursinya. Gadis indigo itu melirik lagi Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu menelangkupkan tangannya dan terlihat sedang tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc/delete (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Haii! Bukannya nyelesein fic-fic yang lain malah buat baru. Gaje bgt lagi. Baruy banyak ide soalnya, jadi pengen nulis nih fic. Rate M pula. Ckckckkk.

Bagaimana tanggapan reader? Di lanjut apa gak nih. Please RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JUST A STORY**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Genre : drama, crime, friendship, family, maybe romance**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan,**_ _ **ide mungkin pasaran,**_ _ **death chara,**_ _ **dll.**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, mataku buram dan tubuh serta ucapanku tidak terkontrol. Aku berjalan seperti robot, otakku mati rasa hingga aku tidak berpikir ataupun sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Seperti saat ini, aku berjalan menuju rumah—jika itu bisa di sebut _rumah_. Aku tidak ingin pulang namun tubuhku menginginkan aku istirahat dan seharusnya hari ini aku harus mencari kerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupiku juga nenekku—selain _kerja di malam hari_ — agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan nenekku kenapa aku bisa mendapat uang untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya pada temannya. Jangan berpikir jika aku _cucu yang baik_ hanya karena aku mau bekerja untuk hutangnya, aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya di kejar para lintah darat itu karena secara tidak langsung mereka juga mengganggu kehidupanku. Kami berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal—juga sekolahku, karena nenek selalu lari dari penagih hutang _lainnya_. Dan aku muak dengan kehidupanku. Aku bukan orang baik.

Aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah berada di bangunan tua yang tak tampak seperti rumah. Rumah ini jauh dari keramaian, terlalu jauh malah. Dindingnya berwarna coklat dengan satu jendela dan pintu tua yang tidak memiliki kunci. Tempat ini tidak luas dengan dua lantai. Seperti dugaanku, pertama kali yang aku lihat ketika aku membuka pintu hanyalah pemandangan yang memuakkan. Aku menghampiri wanita tua berambut pirang yang sedang meminum sake di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ahhh...Sakura, kau sudah pulang ehh.. bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apakah kau sudah memiliki teman yang tampan di sana?" Dia mulai merancau lagi. "Ahh sial minumanku Sakura." Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakannya ketika aku mengambil minumannya. Lima botol sudah kosong dan berserakan di lantai.

"Kembalikan Sakura." Dia mencoba mengejarku dan berteriak meminta botolnya kembali. Dan dia marah ketika aku membuang botol yang masih berisi setengah itu ke tong sampah.

"Kau seharusnya bekerja dan bukan seperti ini." Dia hanya mendengus. Mungkin orang lain akan heran dengan seseorang yang menyuruh neneknya bekerja. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa berkomentar jika melihat nenekku. Dia masih terlihat muda dan sehat meskipun berumur enam puluh tahun—mungkin?. Aku sendiri ragu berapa umurnya sebenarnya.

"Aku lapar Sakura. Masakan sesuatu." Dia kelaparan, tentu saja sedari malam sampai sekarang memang tidak makan begitupun aku. Dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika aku sudah menyuruhnya bekerja. Sial.

Aku membuat ramen instan dan dia menunggu di meja dapur dengan kepala di atas meja dengan bertumpu tangannya. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti anak kecil terkadang.

"Ramen?" Dia bertanya tak percaya ketika aku menaruh ramen yang sudah jadi di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan manusia. Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah tidak usah makan dan bersiaplah kelaparan sepanjang sisa hidupmu." Sial mulutku selalu tak terkontrol bahkan kepadanya. Dia hanya diam dan memakan makanannya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu diam meski mulutku begitu busuk.

.

.

.

Sial!Aku sudah berencana tidur setelah makan tadi tapi sekarang aku malah tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan hariku di sekolah tadi. Aku tertidur dua kali, di atap dan di kelas. Semua ini gara-gara Kakashi yang membuatku tidak tidur semalaman kemarin. Dasar bujangan tua. Aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan apapun malam ini. Aku sedang tidak fokus dan aku butuh _tidur_ sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Aku mendesah. Aku benar-benar ceroboh dengan ucapanku tadi di sekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan ucapanku. Dan si Uchiha itu sangat marah. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku hingga dia selalu menyiksaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan orang-orang tapi entah kenapa dia selalu memandangku benci dan aku membenci pandangan seperti itu. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku kasihan dengan gadis indigo itu. Dia orang baik tidak seharusnya di perlakukan seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang peduli dengan orang lain dan gadis indigo itu...entahlah aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya. Mengingat gadis indigo itu membuat aku teringat seseorang. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung mungkin besok aku akan mengunjunginya.

.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan roti panggang untuknya sebelum aku pergi. Aku mampir ke toko bunga dan membeli bunga aster kuning. Dia menyukai aster kuning. Sudah lama aku tidak di kota ini tapi aku selalu ingat tempatnya. Kakiku semakin memberat kala mataku melihat gapura warna hitam di depanku. Dengan ragu aku melangkah ke dalam. Ada persimpangan pertama dan aku berhenti sejenak sebelum belok ke kiri dan kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah makam yang terlihat terawat meskipun tidak ada bunga di atasnya. Ku letakkan bunga aster kuning ini di atas pusara itu. dan mengelus batu nisan yang terukir namanya.

"Hai." Sapaku. Seperti biasa aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku ucapkan. Dan setiap kata yang akan aku ucapkan hanya akan mengotori makam ini. Dia suci, meski banyak orang yang bilang dia kotor tapi mereka tidak mengenalnya. Dan disini akulah yang kotor. Aku bukan orang baik dan tak seharusnya bersama dengannya, _dulu_. Dan dulu seharusnya aku berkata jujur tentang pekerjaanku dan berhenti, namun aku bodoh dan egois. Tidak ada yang ku perbolehkan masuk ke kehidupanku sampai aku bertemu dia.

Akulah alasannya— penyebab dia pergi jauh. Dia seharusnya tidak mengorbankan dirinya untukku.

Aku tidak pernah ke pemakaman sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk orangtuaku. Orangtua?Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa mereka sudah mati atau hidup bahagia dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya punya orang itu di rumah yang mungkin sekarang sedang pergi berjudi atau minum alcohol. Dan orang itu akan marah ketika aku bertnya dimana orangtuaku. Aneh bukan, aku lupa seperti apa masa kecilku dan bagaimana orangtuaku.

Siaall! Aku mengotori tempat suci ini dengan pikiran kotorku. Aku harus pergi dan mencari pekerjaan baru.

"Selamat tinggal!" Ucapku seperti orang gila berbicara dengan benda mati. Yah aku memang gila. Kuusap tuk terakhir kali batu nisan itu.

 _ **Sakura POV end.**_

.

.

.

Bagi sebagian orang hari libur adalah hari bersantai sama seperti pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang tiduran di sofa dengan tv yang menayangkan berita kriminal. Pemuda itu mendesah ketika bunyi bel di apertemennya berbunyi dan berjalan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tidak di undangnya itu.

"Bersantai ehh?" Ujar pria paruh baya yang mirip dengannya. Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tengah dan mematikan televisi.

"Apa yang tou-san lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda itu malas.

"Kau tidak senang aku berkunjung? Apa kau lupa jalan pulang Shikamaru?" Tanya sarkastik pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah menuruti kemauan tou-san untuk pindah dari asrama itu dan bersekolah di sini, apalagi yang tou-san inginkan?"

"Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia ingin kau pulang dan tinggal bersama kami." Shikamaru mendesah.

"Tidak tou-san. Kurasa aku masih belum siap. Aku belum memenuhi janjiku pada kaa-chan."

"Ibumu akan mengerti. Dia berkata padaku jika kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Shikamaru hanya mendesah.

"Apa kau melihat ada yang salah di sekolah itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya. Aku melihat itu." Dia memandang ayahnya yang sedang melihat ke seluruhan ruangan seolah menilai sebelum pandangan itu berhenti pada sebuah pigura di atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan samping sofa kosong di hadapan Shikamaru yang berarti menyamping dari sofa yang di duduki. "Bukankah detektif di kepolisian sedang sibuk-sibuknya." Ujar Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Shikaku mengalihkan atensinya lagi pada Shikamaru. "Ya. Kau bisa ke sana membantu— _jika kau mau._ " Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Jika aku perlu kesana aku akan kesana tou-san." Shikaku lebih memilih diam dan atensinya kembali tertuju pada pigura itu dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil yang terdapat foto dua orang anak usia sepuluh tahunan.

Shikamaru memperhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan dan meraih bingkai berisi foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Pria itu mengelus foto itu tepat pada wajah gadis bersurai coklat. Shikamaru memandang sendu ayahnya.

"Tadi pagi aku mengunjunginya tou-san." Ucapan lirih Shikamaru menghentikan gerakan tangan pria paruh baya itu.

Senyum getir terlihat jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Di letakkannya foto itu sebelum kembali duduk.

"Ibumu merindukannya."

"Aku tahu. Ibu selalu mencintainya bahkan sampai melupakan anaknya ini." Ucapnya bergurau namun terdengar nada getir di dalamnya.

"Ibumu juga merindukanmu. Pulanglah secepatnya."

"Aku akan pulang jika aku siap tou-san. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kapan-kapan."

" _Pulang_. Bukan berkunjung Shikamaru."

"Terserah tou-san."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya ini masih bisa di pakai. Lakukanlah yang benar brengsek." Shikamaru memandang gadis yang terlihat marah di depan kasir di supermarket itu.

Setelah ayahnya pulang dirinya berencana membeli bahan makanan di supermarket dekat apartemennya. Dan melihat seseorang yg di kenalnya sebagai teman sekelas dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat marah dan gadis yang berada di balik kasir itu terlihat takut dan menjelaskan jika kartu yang di berikan padanya memang di blokir sebelum meminta maaf pada gadis pink di hadapannya. Setelah mengumpat Sakura keluar dan menghiraukan Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu berjalan menuju kasir setalah mengambil beberapa makanan instan yang berada di dekat kasir. Sebelum gadis yang berada di kasir menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk mengembalikan barang yang tidak jadi di beli Sakura tadi Shikamaru segera menyela.

"Apakah itu barang yang tidak jadi di beli gadis tadi?"

"Iya tuan, kartu nona itu di blokir dan tidak membawa uang tunai." Jelas pegawai kasir tadi.

"Dia temanku, jadi biar saya yang membayar sekalian denganku."

"Baik tuan."

Setelah membayar Shikamaru langsung keluar dan berharap Sakura masih berada di sekitar sini. Dan dia melihat di seberang jalan tepatnya di taman Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai gubuk. Dia dapat melihat jika gadis itu sedang marah di telepon.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kartuku di blokir brengsek!" Teriak Sakura marah pada telepon.

" _Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku harus melakukannya. Lagi pula kau tidak mau menerima pekerjaan dariku selama seminggu bukan._ " Sahut orang di seberang telepon.

"Brengsek! Baru sepuluh menit aku menelpon dan kau langsung memblokir kartuku?! Aku tidak percaya! Aku butuh istirahat sebelum aku benar-benar sekarat."

" _Oke aku mengerti Sakura. Tapi aku harus melakukan itu. Keadaan sedang kacau sayang._ "

"Kalau begitu beri aku uang tunai sekarang juga atau aku tidak akan bekerja untukmu lagi bujangan tua."

" _Hei jangan menyebutku seperti itu padaku sayang. Datanglah ke rumahku dan akan ku beri berapapun yang kau mau sayang_."

"Ya seharusnya seperti itu dan buatlah rekening baru untukku."

" _With pleasure, baby._ "

Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tas belanjaan di sampingnya dan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia memandang aneh pemuda itu.

"Itu milikmu bukan." Jelas Shikamaru ketika mendapati raut wajah aneh gadis itu.

"Itu bukan milikku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya"

"Aku sudah membayarnya untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh barang itu. Dan aku tidak suka di belikan orang yang tidak aku kenal." Sahut Sakura sarkasme.

"Anggap saja kau berhutang."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu tuan. Dan aku tidak suka berhutang." Shikamaru memandang heran Sakura.

"Itu hanya sepotong roti dan sekaleng kopi." Shikamaru meletakkan kantong belanjaan miliknya di samping kantong belanjaan Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku teman sekelasmu jika kau lupa." Wajah Sakura tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oke, baiklah tuan siapapun namanya yang mengaku mengenalku. Aku tidak pernah mau berhutang padamu ataupun pada siapapun."

"Baiklah anggap saja aku membelikanmu itu. Nara Shikamaru. Ingat itu Sakura." Sakura memandang heran Shikamaru yang masih memandang lurus tanpa memandang dirinya ketika bicara. Dan ketika perutnya berbunyi mau tidak mau membuatnya malu karena Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya langsung darinya dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerah gadis di sampingnya.

"Ambil saja. Anggap saja sebagai awal kita menjadi teman." Ucapnya menahan tawa.

" _Teman_?" Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar. Raut wajahnya berubah kosong seketika.

"Yah teman. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ya—tidak, maksudku...aku belum pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya." Shikamaru memandang heran gadis itu.

"Bagaimana..." Seketika ucapannya terhenti ketika mengingat ucapan gadis itu sewaktu awal perkenalannya di depan kelas. "Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi apa kau keberatan jika aku menjadi _temanmu_ sekarang?" Shikamaru tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap aneh pertanyaan itu.

"Ini gila. Maksudku— Aku berkeliling mencari pekerjaan namun mereka menolakku lalu aku kelaparan dan membeli sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutku dan sialnya rekeningku di blokir tua bangka itu kemudian aku tiba-tiba mendapat makananku dan juga teman, bukan pekerjaan. Ini tidak masuk akal." Shikamaru memandang heran bercampur geli pada Sakura yang berbicara cepat dengan nada kesal.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan?" Tanyanya setelah mencerna ucapan gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku perlu uang untuk menghidupiku dan orang itu."

"Temanku mempunyai cafe di tengah kota. Kau bisa melamar di sana. Katakanlah kau mengenalku." Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompetnya untuk mencari kartu nama seseorang sebelum menyodorkan kartu nama itu pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang kartu nama itu sesaat sebelum memandang Shikamaru lagi.

"Itu nama restorannya. Alamatnya tertera di bawah nama restoran itu. Kau bisa ke sana." Jelasnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Kau bisa bersikap manis juga ya."

Sakura memandang jengkel Shikamaru namun dia tidak berkomentar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa cerita ini terlalu aneh?

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalau di fic ini aku gak nyantumin pairnya soalnya pair bisa berubah-ubah di lain waktu, dan mungkin untuk crime nya belum muncul soalnya alurnya lambat. Dan sebelum aku di bantai reader, aku peringati kalau di warning udah ada death chara, jadi jangan protes kalau nanti ada chara kesayangan anda mati. Dan cerita ini mungkin gak berakhir happy ending hlo. Tapi itu juga dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Oke, mungkin cukup segitu aja penjelasannya dan terimakasih buat yang udah baca.

Balas review:

Nurulita as Lita-san: maaf nih kalau mengecewakan, karena di sini gak ada pair. Takutnya kalau di kasih pair A dan B ntar endingnya beda malah aku di. bantai reader lagi.

hira yukiko: terimakasih. Nih udah lanjut. Selamat membaca

tantri: Nih udah lanjut. Selamat membaca.

See u next chapter.. :)


End file.
